Estoy aquí, soy real
by blue kirito
Summary: La vida le tenía reservada una gran sorpresa.


**Letter Bee / Tegami Bachi pertenece a Hiroyuki Asada. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estoy aquí, soy real**

 **La vida le tenía reservada una gran sorpresa.**

 **Gauche x Lag**

 **Letter Bee/ Tegami Bachi**

 **.**

El destino se presenta de manera curiosa y misteriosa. Lag aún cierra los ojos y ve con nitidez el rostro del hombre que admira, que se convirtió en un antes y después en su vida.

\- Gauche...

Una agradable calidez acude a las mejillas y las tiñe de carmín. Ha seguido puntualmente los pasos de ese hombre gracias al enorme deseo de volver a verle. Estudiar día y noche para presentar el examen escrito jamás fué un inconveniente porque al final tendría la mayor recompensa del mundo. Comprende a la perfección que los grandes sueños requieren sacrificios enormes, separarse de su adorada tía Sabrina es uno de ellos. Eternamente llevará en el corazón a tan bondadosa mujer, tiene presente que si ha llegado tan lejos fué gracias a su apoyo. Atesora con gran cariño la bufanda que le obsequió al partir. La nariz cosquillea y los ojos se sienten repentinamente húmedos pero sonríe. Convertirse en una abeja mensajera fué el medio para aproximarse a él, también para tener noticias de su madre pero con el paso de las semanas y sin que se diese cuenta se convirtió en un vocación. Entregar las cartas en su mochila es igual a custodiar un tesoro. En el camino se cruza a cientos de enemigos que no sólo planean quitarle la vida sino algo más importante, el corazón. ¿Cuántas veces le han salvado Niche y Steak? Muchas más de las que pueda pagar. Pelean a su lado tan desinteresadamente que se han convertido en irremplazables compañeros de aventura. Todos han salido heridos alguna vez pero al final les espera un buen baño caliente y una sopa de extravagante sabor cortesía de Sylvette. ¿Cómo no agradecer lo que tiene actualmente? Se sabe afortunado. No a todos se les concede el privilegio de ser una abeja, de enlazar almas, reparar corazones y entregar sentimientos.

Lag comprende como pocos la importancia de una carta, ya que alguna vez lo fué. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si Gauche hubiese ignorado su misión? Y antes de pensar en la respuesta ese nombre inunda su corazón. Si plasmar su espíritu con tinta y papel le acercara a su ídolo, pero por desgracia no hay estampilla que cumpla su anhelo.

\- ¿En dónde estás?

Su mirada se clava en el techo de la habitación, las lágrimas empiezan a fluir ante la imposibilidad de ser contenidas. A últimas fechas los sueños se han convertido en pesadillas que no hacen más que torturarle. Terribles imágenes de múltiples y desastrosos futuros. En algunos Gauche ha muerto durante una misión, o se convierte en su enemigo, se olvida de él y el más aterrador de todos: que uno de los dos jamás existió. La opresión en su pecho se hace insoportable y se reincorpora hasta quedar sentado en la cama, la respiración se acelera y la visión se torna borrosa. En su garganta se acumulan las emociones que buscan escapar a modo de alarido cuando se abre la puerta.

\- ¿Lag?

Un ente familiar se acerca hasta tomar asiento a su lado y tocar con suavidad su mejilla.

\- G-Gauche...

\- ¿Has tenido un mal sueño otra vez? - sonrió melancólico.

\- L-lo lamento, es solo que me asusta...

\- Estoy aquí, soy real. Lo diré las veces que sea necesario, hasta que logre convencerte.

El pequeño se aferra a la camisa ajena, estruja la tela con fuerza encantadora. El otro le toma del mentón para contemplar su bello rostro empapado. Gauche sonríe, esta vez con dulzura.

\- Jamás me alejaré de ti. ¿Y sabes por qué?

El infante niega lentamente.

\- Porque me devolviste el corazón al darme una oportunidad para querer.

Posó los labios suavemente sobre la boquita, con un contacto apenas perceptible y sublime le besó. Los colores se subieron al rostro de Lag que quedó perplejo. ¿Acaso su héroe dijo que... ? No estaba muy seguro de entender la complejidad de sus palabras o si estas significaban lo que se transmitió a su alma, aún así decidió arriesgarse.

\- T-te amo Gauche.

\- Yo también te amo Lag.

Vaya que la vida le tenía reservada una gran sorpresa sólo hizo falta mantener la esperanza, no dejar de intentar y luchar por ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hace años que vi el anime, por desgracia no tuve tanta suerte con el manga porque es muy difícil encontrarlo completo ;~;. Estaba pensando en mi vicio chibi ok no XD, y me dieron ganas de leer un fic de esta pareja pero oh sorpresa! O soy terrible buscando o no hay! Así que entrada en mi resignación de que me gustan las cosas raras decidí escribir una pequeña historia para este manga que tanto amor merece y porque siendo sinceros, todos sabemos que el Gauche x Lag es canon \\\\\\\\\\. Hasta otra compañeros de vicio! Y bueno, pequeño pero merecían un final feliz, que no? :3.**


End file.
